The present invention relates to an expansion module and especially to an expansion module of a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Due to improvement in the semiconductor manufacture process, the speed and function of a personal digital assistant microprocessor have become faster and more powerful. Therefore, the electric circuit layout of the microprocessor has become more complicated and more sophisticated. The current microprocessor speed of a new generation PDA is faster than 150 MHz, and the calculation ability thereof is growing with each passing day.
Generally, a nonprofessional user of a personal computer (PC) uses usually word processor application software, such as Windows Word, or a spreadsheet application software, such as Windows Excel, for working time. A current popular application software is an Internet browser, such as Windows Internet Explorer or Netscape Navigator, to provide user access to websites on the Internet. Now, a PDA can provide enough speed to work with the above application software for a nonprofessional computer user. In the future, a PDA will provide enough speed for not only a nonprofessional user but also for a professional user.
A PDA is compact in appearance and size so that the internal space of the PDA is insufficient for additional internal devices. Furthermore, the conventional input device of a PDA is a stylus or a screen keyboard, and therefore the input speed of the PDA is very slow.
As current PDAs are getting more powerful, a PDA can be a substitute for a personal computer when dealing with daily business in the futher. The internal space and internal devices, however, are still not sufficient for a normal daily business requirement now. Therefore, even though PDAs are very portable, the operation capabilities of PDAs still needs enhancement. Hence, there is a need to provide a convenient operation environment, at least like a personal computer working environment, and to enhance the operation ability of the PDA. The rate of use PDA can be increased, especially at home and office, if the PDA operation capability can be enhanced.
One object of the present invention is to provide an expansion module of a personal digital assistant that is convenient for input, output and operation at home and office.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an expansion module of a personal digital assistant to integrate efficiently and connect peripheral devices of the personal digital assistant, and therefore increase the expansion capacity of the personal digital assistant.
The present invention provides a personal digital assistant expansion module. The personal digital assistant expansion module comprises a connecting interface, a network connection device, a storage device, a power module, and other input/output interfaces. The connecting interface couples with a personal digital assistant for transmitting signals between the personal digital assistant expansion module and the personal digital assistant. The network connection device provides a network environment for the personal digital assistant and the expansion module. The storage device, such as a hard disc having a storage quantity larger than the storage quantity of the personal digital assistant, stores and provides data for the personal digital assistant.
The power module provides an external electrical power to the personal digital assistant expansion module and the personal digital assistant, and to recharge a battery of the personal digital assistant. The input/output interface connects with external devices for the personal digital assistant use. The input/output interface can connect with a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, a hard disc, an optical disc drive, a plotter, a printer, or any external device used for a personal computer and the combination thereof.
The connecting interface further comprises a processor to transfer data specifications between the personal digital assistant expansion module and the personal digital assistant. The input/output interface comprises a universal serial bus (USB) interface, a personal system/2 (PS/2) interface, a bluetooth interface, an interface obeying IEEE 1394 specification, an interface obeying IEEE 802.11x specification, or an infrared (IR) interface.
Another aspect of the expansion module of the present invention further comprises a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, and any external device used in a personal computer so as to provide a personal computer function by the expansion module inserted the personal digital assistant. Therefore, the expansion module and personal digital assistant provide a personal computer working capability to deal with daily business, and there is no need to buy a personal computer to deal with daily business.
Hence, the personal digital assistant expansion module according to the present invention enhances the operation ability and practicability of the personal digital assistant, and integrates the external devices of the personal digital assistant to reduce the requiring driver. Furthermore, the personal digital assistant expansion module according to the present invention reduces the input/output interface requirement burden of the personal digital assistant and provides a hot-swappable function so as to be used more widely.